yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dextra
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = female | affiliation = WDC Operation Committee | occupation = WDC Referee | anime deck = Phantom Butterfly Assassin | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Droite is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. She is also Dr. Faker's right-hand woman in the same position as Gauche as well as being one of the committee members responsible for maintaining the World Duel Carnival. Ultimately, her and Gauche's true task during this tournament is searching for "Number" cards. She later joins the World Duel Carnival along with her partner in order to seek revenge on Yuma Tsukumo. Design Appearance Droite has shoulder-length dark purple hair and a lighter purple fringe, with several bangs coming down past her brown eyes. Her Duel Disk is shaped like a butterfly and it resembles III and IV's disks. She also has a special Duel Gazer tattoo, like Kaito Tenjo, III, IV and her partner Gauche.She is also a Numbers hunter along with Gauche. As for her clothing she wears a pink blouse with a purple undershirt, a white business suit, and purple tights with black spike high heels and an anklet around her right ankle. Personality Opposite to Gauche's high-spirited personality, Droite is a very cold-blooded person and serious, scolding Gauche for his more casual behavior. Her personality is also reflected in her Dueling strategy, as she is precise and calm in her tactics. Additionally, she seems to only move in when her opponent is weakened, also representing how she strategizes before she makes a move. This is also seen when she follows Housaku Yasai's actions throughout the World Duel Carnival, only approaching him once she has knowledge on what he's been doing. Although she criticizes Gauche often, she has shown concern for him. Such as when Haruto Tenjo unleased his powers while Gauche was in range. Etymology "Droite" means "right" in French. This may be a reference to the fact of her being Dr. Faker's "right hand" while Gauche is the "left hand". Her being "right" also symbolizes her behaviour towards tasks which have been assigned to her and Gauche as she takes the correct, calm attitude towards the task whereas Gauche gets over-excited and rushes in quickly without thinking beforehand. Biography During the opening ceremonies of the World Duel Carnival, Droite along with Gauche and Mr. Heartland kept watch over various parts of Heartland. Seeing the amount of Duelists excited Gauche, but he was quickly scolded by Droite who told him to be more professional. Mr. Heartland then breaks the pair up from arguing. When Kaito Tenjo appears, Gauche teases him to which Droite tells him to stop. She then looks at the monitor with the others when a Heartland worker reports that Yuma Tsukumo is causing trouble because his application was refused. Gauche and Droite investigated incidents during the World Duel Carnival, such a Housaku Yasai's Vegetable Death Matches. The tomato juice involved was originally thought to be blood, but they confirm otherwise after Droite tastes some. She along with Gauche then appear before Housaku and Yuma, and despite Yuma protesting that Housaku's Vegetable Death Match was unfair, they certified it as they didn't like Yuma for his behaviour towards Mr. Heartland. Dueling Yuma Tsukumo.]]During the second day of the World Duel Carnival. Droite and Gauche are trying to find the "Number" series when an incident occurs in which many of the contestants are obtaining fake Heart Pieces which appear to melt. When Flip, the cause of the false Heart Pieces appears before Droite and Gauche with a full Heart Piece, Gauche forces Flip to lick his Heart Piece as it would cause the one false piece to melt... When it did, Gauche forced Flip to eat the rest of the pieces, then went to take him into Heartland. Seeing this, Yuma challenged Droite and Gauche to a Tag Duel. Throughout the Duel, Droite and Gauche's strategies manage to overpower Yuma. As the Duel continued, Yuma managed to Summon his "Number 39: Utopia", surprising Droite and Gauche as he holds a "Number" card. To counteract this, Droite Summoned her ace, Photon Butterfly Assassin surprising Yuma as he now knows that she and Gauche are affiliated with Kaito. They are in turn surprised to find out that Yuma has Dueled Kaito. Yuma gave up hope when they reduced him 100 Life Points, but Astral returned and was briefly visible to everyone watching the Duel. Droite and Gauche identified him (Astral) as the "original Number". Astral helped Yuma execute a winning move and Yuma attacked Droite. Gauche defended her with "Bouncer Guard", resulting in him losing instead of her. After the Duel, Gauche asks Droite not to tell Mr. Heartland about Yuma because he wants to defeat him himself before Kaito does. After Haruto Tenjo disappeared from Heartland Tower, Gauche and Droite went to look for him via helicopter. After finding him, Gauche blamed Yuma for kidnapping him and when he tries to take Haruto back, he creates a powerful energy to force Droite and Gauche to retreat. When they returned, Haruto, Yuma and Tori have disappeared. After V kidnapped Haruto, Droite and Gauche managed to find Yuma and Tori again. After cornering the two, Kaito appeared before them and told them to leave them alone. Despite Gauche's protests, Droite agreed with Kaito, and the pair leave via their helicopter. After Kaito and Yuma defeated IV and III, Kaito returned to the base with Haruto to seek medical attention for his little brother. Whilst trying to see his brother, he is stopped by Gauche who stated that he isn't getting past him, while Droite advises them to stop arguing. After seeing how competitive the World Duel Carnival was getting, Droite and Gauche decided to participate in it rather then merely monitoring it and Mr. Heartland allowed it. Droite defeated an unknown Duelist in an alleyway, scaring Flip in the process. She then showed that she has collected several Heart Pieces, despite only entering the tournament on that day. She watched Gauche's Duel with Nelson Andrews, and was happy that her partner won. Deck Droite plays a "Phantom Butterfly Assassin" Deck which focuses on battle position and ATK/DEF manipulation. Her Deck is spearheaded by "Photon Butterfly Assassin". Possibly, Droite has a different deck that she uses when not working for Mr. Heartland, as Gauche does. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters